As Is Written
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Things never go as planned do they' Yuusei knows exactly how everything is supposed to go but the plot gets derailed by a red head. Animal-Shaped Hair and FaithShipping


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

As Is Written

Things never go as planned do they? Was all my love for her an imitation? Of course it was, I never liked roses. It all went so perfectly in her head, in mine. I'd propose on one knee in the rain with a simple ring with a rose engraved on it and that would be everything. And she say,

"Yuusei! Yes!"

And I'd sweep her off her feet and we'd get married quickly and then we'd have a son and a daughter and we name the girl Rose and the boy something Japanese. And they would grow up and the girl would be the perfect feisty girl and date Jack's son and the boy would be sweet and a bit stupid and date Crow's daughter and they'd fight better than us and fight villains that were already defeated but came back and make us proud. And Aki and I would grow old and never leave the others side and she'd die first and me merely an hour after. But no it won't go that way. I met someone else, someone that wasn't an imitation. With red hair and yellow eyes and a broad build the childish man literally ran into me.

"_Oh I'm sorry, hey Yuusei isn't it?" He asked._

"_Yes and you are Andore aren't you?" I asked back._

"_Yeah, from the WRGP."_

"_What about your teammates?"_

"_Jean and Breo got together and I left the happy couple together to explore the world."_

"_How'd you find yourself here?"_

"_I followed a butterfly."_

"_To Japan."_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_You don't make sense, why don't you make sense?"_

"_It makes sense."_

_He pointed to a large painted on butterfly on the side of a plane._

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Aki came back from Germany."_

"_Nice! I hope you and her have a happy life! Hey if you want to hang out sometime then I'll be at this address."_

He wrote down the number and street of the building and walked away and I greeted Aki. And at the moment everything fell apart. All these laid out plans, these plans were broken by the man.

I saw him around and we grew close, he learnt things about me and I learnt things about him. And we went out together, to movies and duels at first and then dancing and restaurants and then they weren't two friends going out it was a shonen-ai romance without complications except for the plans that were laid out.

"_Yuusei who were you with?" Aki asked me after a date with Andore._

"_No one." I lied._

"_Then who were you talking to?" She asked._

"_No one."_

"_Liar."_

"_Okay you caught me I was hanging out with Andore."_

"_Andore? Who's he?"_

"_You know from the WRGP, Team Unicorn."_

"_Oh, him. Why were you hanging out with him?"_

"_Because he's in the city and I know him sort of."_

"_You seemed a bit to close with him."_

"_Aki you're the only woman or man for me." I smiled._

_I snuggled up to her and all questions of my fidelity were dropped. I have that affect on people don't I?_

She needs you, loves you I was told. Don't you want a wife, a baby, a piece of security? The screamed and I screamed back no. I begged and pleaded with my friends and family not to have me fulfill the plan that hurts me and they thought me fickle and cruel. And mixed in with kisses I told him that I hadn't left Aki and he stared and I broke him apart.

"_Yuusei, don't joke about that." He asked so politely._

"_I'm not joking, I'm going to marry her, have two kids and then we'll grow old together just like intended by the writer of all our tales. It's always me and Aki so it can't ever be you and I. I'm sorry Andore leave and don't return no one cares." I told him._

_And Andore left the building and left me drowning in these thoughts of sadness and loneliness. _

I had abandoned Andore for the sake of a tale that was told and enforced by every player in this. I let myself be sad and abused inside. He wasn't even supposed to be here, what happened to the plot. I hold the piece of his short I tore of his broken and bleeding body. He soared over my roof.

"_Andore don't!" I cried._

"_I can't stand being without you, tempting you away from your true love. And so if I must die to reunite you then let it be." He smiled._

_And his leapt of the roof. Landing on Aki's car that had just pulled into the driveway his body was bruised and abused. _

"_Yuusei what did you do?" She screamed at me._

Standing at his funeral I let tears run down my face. Aki and I are getting married and the plan will go through because that is what is written. The one time I can not stop fate is the one time that matters most. I look at his peaceful face through the coffin, he'll be buried in America like he wished. He wished that he could always be away from me so I wouldn't corrupt his thoughts and so he let his former teammates bury him in the lot of his choosing. Aki clings to my arm like ivy and she doesn't know why I'm crying. I feel like screaming his name, I feel like screaming I love you but I won't and you know why. It is written that Aki never learns of this love and that we get together and have two kids and grow old together. Jack and Carly's son falls in love with my daughter and my son falls in love Crow and some random woman's daughter and everything is beautiful and strong and in love. No one ever has to know of this plot derailment that takes away from the love that Aki and I are supposed to share.


End file.
